


The Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Magnus pulled away to catch his breath, Alec couldn’t help but chuckle. “You dragged me out here just so you could do the whole cliché rain kiss thing, didn’t you?”Magnus cocked his head. “I can neither confirm nor deny.”ormagnus and alec kiss in the rain. its fluffy.





	The Rain

It wasn’t that Alec didn’t like rain. He loved it, in fact. Listening to the soft patter of rain against the Institute’s windows often got him through a grueling day. He just didn’t particularly enjoy being _in_ rain.

The rain poured over their skin as they ran through the wet New York night together, Alec pulling Magnus along. The bitter cold drops soaked every inch of their skin, hair falling on their faces as they raced to reach Magnus’ apartment building. Well, not Magnus. His hair and makeup were still perfect, which was highly typical of him. However, his long, flowing black designer jacket was soaked through along with the rest of his clothes, which gave Alec a strange sense of satisfaction.

They jogged across the street opposite Magnus’ apartment, boots splashing in puddles illuminated by bright streetlights. The distant crash of thunder sounded, motivating Alec to pull Magnus across the busy street just a little bit harder.

“My arm has feelings too, Alexander,” Magnus complained as they continued to run.

“We need to get out of the rain!” Alec protested urgently as Magnus halted.

“Okay, okay,” Magnus sighed as they reached the building.

They arrived in the lobby panting, drops of water falling from their clothing.

“I must say, I don’t think I have ever seen you run quite that fast,” Magnus teased.

“We were in the middle of a storm! Did you think I’d take a walk and let my boyfriend _freeze to death?!”_ Alec exclaimed.

“I nearly got my arm torn off because you were worried I might get _cold_?” Magnus asked, exasperated.

“Yes,” Alec answered firmly, crossing his arms.

Magnus scoffed and shook his head, taken aback. Magnus paused for a moment before an invisible lightbulb went off above his head. He took Alec’s hand and started to pull him towards the door of the lobby, ignoring Alec’s questions and protests.

“What in the name of the Angel are you doing?!” Alec demanded, unable to stop himself being dragged out of the lobby.

“Come on,” Magnus urged him on as they stepped into the rain. They halted to a stop as Magnus turned around to face him. The rain poured down, soaking them through, discarding any progress either of them had in drying themselves.

“Why are we here, Magnus?” Alec asked skeptically.

Magnus smiled softly and stepped forward, twining his arms around Alec’s neck. The rain smudged Alec’s hair to make it fall on his face, adding a certain air of youth to his features.

“No matter how cold it may be out here, if I have you, it’ll always be warm in here,” Magnus stated, removing one arm from Alec’s neck to gesture towards his heart.

A soft smile started to spread across Alec’s lips as he shook his head lightly. “You dragged me into a storm just to tell me that?”

“Yes,” Magnus stated firmly.

Alec sighed dramatically before cupping Magnus’ cheek and pressing their lips together. Magnus responded eagerly, kissing him back tenderly but passionately. One of Magnus’ hands rested on Alec’s heart, the other twined around his neck. The icy rain flooded down above them, but as long as they had each other, they would stay warm.

When Magnus pulled away to catch his breath, Alec couldn’t help but chuckle. “You dragged me out here just so you could do the whole cliché rain kiss thing, didn’t you?”

Magnus cocked his head. “I can neither confirm nor deny.”

Alec pulled Magnus back in and kissed him again, fast but enthusiastic. “I love you.”

“Even when I drag you into bitter rain so I can kiss you for no real reason?”

“Even then. And you never need a reason to kiss me,” Alec smiled softly.

“I’ll be more inclined to kiss you as soon as we get out of the rain,” Magnus smirked.

“Oh, thank the Angel,” Alec sighed, taking Magnus’ hand and pulling him towards the building. Magnus chuckled and followed him, not so excited about the rain anymore. The freezing water had seeped through his layers and was chilling him to the bone, numbing his fingertips.

When Alec opened the door to Magnus’ loft, Magnus immediately went to work heating his living room with magic, a simple task that required little energy.

“You know what would warm us up?” Magnus prompted, grinning as an idea formed in his mind.

The expression Alec was wearing when he turned and raised his eyebrows in question told Magnus he had something _very_ different in mind.

“I was going to propose a bath, you heathen,” Magnus stated, chuckling as Alec turned red.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. A bath sounds great,” Alec smiled, trying to fight off the flush of his cheeks.

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled as they started to walk towards the bathroom. “Have I mentioned recently how much I love you?”

“You have, but it never hurts to hear it again.”

“Well, I do,” Magnus replied.

Just like that, Alec was warm from head to toe.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was super short but ever since i saw tvd a malec rain kiss has lingered in the back of my mind. sorry this actually has no plot or purpose i just felt like writing it fhfhjf  
> instagram: siredtofray  
> twitter: lightwoodpaxton  
> kudos, comments and prompts are always appreciated <3


End file.
